James Marsden
'James Paul Marsden''' wurde am 18. September 1973 in Stillwater, Oklahoma geboren und ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler.'' Leben Marsden wuchs in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, auf. Seine Eltern ließen sich scheiden, als er neun Jahre alt war. Marsden hat vier Geschwister: zwei jüngere Schwestern und zwei Brüder. Er besuchte die Putnam City North High School in Oklahoma City und später die Oklahoma State University, um dort Fernsehjournalismus zu studieren. Das Studium brach Marsden nach eineinhalb Jahren ab und zog nach Los Angeles, um dort einer Schauspielerkarriere nachzugehen. Seine erste Rolle hatte Marsden 1993 in dem Fernsehdrama Die Tragödie von Waco. Nach einigen weiteren Rollen in Fernsehserien wie Die Nanny, Party of Five und Ein Hauch von Himmel erhielt er 1998 eine der Hauptrollen in dem Teenager-Horrorfilm Dich kriegen wir auch noch!. Von 2001 bis 2002 war er in der fünften Staffel der erfolgreichen Anwaltsserie Ally McBeal in der Rolle des Anwalts Glenn Foy zu sehen. Einem breiten Publikum wurde Marsden bekannt durch seine Verkörperung des Cyclops in drei Teilen der X-Men-Verfilmungen. In den nachfolgenden Jahren trat er in Komödien wie Verwünscht und 27 Dresses auf. In der Neuverfilmung des Musicals Hairspray spielte Marsden die Rolle des Showmoderators Corny Collins. James Marsden heiratete am 22. Juli 2000 die Schauspielerin Lisa Linde, die Tochter des Country-Musik-Komponisten Dennis Linde. Linde reichte am 23. September 2011 die Scheidung ein. Die beiden haben einen Sohn (* 2001) und eine Tochter (* 2005). Filmografie (Auswahl) *1993: Die Tragödie von Waco (Ambush in Waco: In the Line of Duty, Fernsehfilm) *1994: Mach doch mal den Abwasch Paps (No Dessert, Dad, till You Mow the Lawn) *1995–1997: Tierisch viel Familie (Second Noah, Fernsehserie) *1996: Taken Away – Eisiges Gefängnis (Gone in a Heartbeat) *1996: Die Nanny (The Nanny, Fernsehserie) *1997: Bella Mafia *1997: Deep Running – Flucht zu zweit (On the Edge of Innocence) *1998: Dich kriegen wir auch noch! (Disturbing Behavior) *2000: Tödliche Gerüchte (Gossip) *2000: X-Men *2001: Sugar & Spice *2001: Zoolander *2001–2002: Ally McBeal (Fernsehserie) *2002: Interstate 60 *2003: X-Men 2 (X2) *2004: Wie ein einziger Tag (The Notebook) *2004: The 24th Day *2005: Heights *2006: X-Men: Der letzte Widerstand (X-Men: The Last Stand) *2006: Superman Returns *2006: Streets of Philadelphia – Unter Verrätern (10th & Wolf) *2006: Alibi – Ihr kleines schmutziges Geheimnis ist bei uns sicher (The Alibi) *2007: Verwünscht (Enchanted) *2007: Hairspray *2008: 27 Dresses *2008: Spritztour (Sex Drive) *2009: The Box – Du bist das Experiment (The Box) *2010: Sterben will gelernt sein (Death at a Funeral) *2010: Cats & Dogs: Die Rache der Kitty Kahlohr (Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore) *2011: Modern Family (Fernsehserie, Episode 2x11) *2011: Hop – Osterhase oder Superstar? (Hop) *2011: Straw Dogs – Wer Gewalt sät (Straw Dogs) *2011: Der Vietnamkrieg – Trauma einer Generation (Vietnam in HD) *2012: Robot & Frank *2012: Die Hochzeit unserer dicksten Freundin (Bachelorette) *2012: Small Apartments *2012–2013: 30 Rock (Fernsehserie, 13 Episoden) *2013: Der Butler (The Butler) *2013: 2 Guns *2013: Anchorman 2 – Die Legende kehrt zurück (Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues) *2014: Walk of Shame *2014: X-Men: Zukunft ist Vergangenheit *2014: The Loft *2014: Endangered *2014: Welcome to Me *2015: Business Trip *2015: D-Train Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Männlich